


You're Everything I Never Asked For

by Krissy, YourDearOldFriend



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - University, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Enjolras studying abroad in Australia, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Guess who, M/M, Someone is cheating on someone with somebody, frenchstudent!Enjolras, hotsurfingteacher!Grantaire (yep), sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDearOldFriend/pseuds/YourDearOldFriend
Summary: When Enjolras leaves his home country to study one semester abroad in Australia he didn't expect surfing teacher Grantaire to turn his head leaving him in love and rather confused, especially since he already has a boyfriend back in France waiting for him.





	1. Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is going to be my first fic with multiple chapters, I really hope you enjoy reading it!! :)
> 
> Also please excuse any mistakes, since neither French nor English is my first language.^^

Enjolras slowed down, took out his headphones, turned to his friend and grinned at him. He simply shook his head, came to a halt next to him, his breath a bit faster than the blondes. He ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath. Enjolras smiled, wrapped his headphones around his MP3 player, putting it in the pocket of his shorts, before stepping up to him, taking the water bottle that he held out to him. He took a big sip, then gave the bottle back to him. He drank something himself, then shook his head slightly.

"We should have done that later. The sun really is unbearable."

Enjolras glanced up at the sky which showed not a single cloud, the stinging sun burned onto his face. He shrugged his shoulders, stepped into the shadow of a pillar next to Combeferre.

"Maybe it's the perfect way to prepare myself for the next half year."

His friend smiled half-heartedly, leaning against the wall.

"Do you have to remind me all the time? I don't even know what to do six months without you."

"I'll call you and send you photos and text you every day if that's what you want."

"Please," he smiled, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Then I don't have to worry about you forgetting me."

He raised his eyebrows, his lips graced a smile.

"How could I forget you?"

"You're right, not at all." He ruffled through his blond curls, then pulled him back down the street. Enjolras kept his smile, let his view wander over his surroundings, took it all in again. It wasn't like he would never see Paris again, but the next half year he was going to spend in Australia and that was not exactly similar to his home. But it was an unique opportunity, as well as a change and an opportunity to develop further. And it would probably be quite refreshing to see something else than Paris, even if he loved his city above all else. And he would return. He could never leave his friends or Combeferre behind.

"Do you want ice cream?" His friend asked, loosened his arm and smiled at him questioningly.

"Buy me one before you can never do it again." He winked at him, Combeferre slapped him playfully against the back of his head before he went to the ice cream stand turned around to him again.

"As always?"

"As always."

 

It didn't take long and he returned, one ice cream cone in each hand. He handed him the waffle with the strawberry scoop, while licking his chocolate ice cream. Enjolras shot him a smile as a thanks, followed him on his way back to their apartment. Combeferre's hand brushed against his, he slipped his fingers into his, held them tight. From the corners of his eyes he saw his friend giving him a gentle smile. A few months ago he wouldn't have done so, not in public at least. That changed. And now he liked doing it.

"Do you still have exams?" Enjolras looked at him, tasted his ice cream. He sighed dramatically. 

"Yes, on Friday and on Thursday the next week. And you're just leaving me alone."

"You are not alone, you have Jehan and Courfeyrac-"

"Have you ever tried to learn with Courfeyrac?"

Enjolras grinned, shook his head. Combeferre simply nodded, his eyes spoke volumes.

"After half an hour, he starts distracting you by tearing jokes or telling you a child in his group has puked on him-"

He laughed, he could imagine that. Courfeyrac, who was a kindergarten teacher in the middle of his education, had never really studied for anything when they had gone to school together. Their long-standing friendship in all honors.  
He was doing very well dealing with children, but Enjolras' and Combeferres study examinations were nothing he took as serious as they did themselves.

Combeferre giggled, nibbled at his waffle, Enjolras tried to push the images of his story out of his head.

"Then ask Jehan or Marius, they will help you for sure."

"Certainly." His thumb stroked his fingers, he sighed softly. Enjolras squeezed his hand. He knew he would miss him too, six months was a long time. Sure, it would be exciting and interesting, but he sometimes wished he could take Combeferre with him. But neither him nor his professors wanted that. Tomorrow morning, he had to say goodbye to him.

"Hey, do you want the rest?" Combeferre held out his ice, he grinned and took it.

"Sure."

After a while they reached their apartment, went up the stairs, Combeferre fished the house key out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped in behind him, followed him into his bedroom. Immediately fell on the bed. They probably should have went running this evening, he was still hot.

"Hey, get your sweaty ass off my bed and take a shower!"

Grinning, he straightened up, watched amusingly as he took off his t-shirt. Combeferre paused, shook his head as he noticed that Enjolras was watching him.

"I _am _going to shower. Are you coming with me?"__

____

"You want me with you?" He asked, smiling wide, standing up from the bed.

 "Uh, no."

He raised his eyebrows, Combeferre only grinned, turned around and disappeared in the adjoining bathroom. Enjolras rolled his eyes, fell back onto his bed again. Typical of him. He didn't follow Combeferre's request and layed down in the pillows again. Actually, he had his own bedroom and when they moved together, he had always slept there. At that time, however, they've only been friends and roommates. And as soon as they became more than that, it happened that he slept more and more with him, and now he spent almost every night in his bed.

He closed his eyes, took in the smell of his pillow, the smell of his boyfriend. He would never have thought that of him, but at the thought of spending the next months without him, he was actually getting a little sad. However, his anticipation for the next few months didn't vanish. It was a new, certainly valuable experience, which he would in no way want to miss. And when he came back, the joy would be all the greater.

He closed his eyes, dose off and forgot the time. Only when he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his, he opened his eyes in surprise and smiled into the kiss. His kiss was gentle and tender, like the sleepy kisses they exchanged every morning. He liked it, especially since he knew that Combeferre could be quite different.

He opened his eyes, as he pulled back, looked into the green eyes of the other.

"Don't fall asleep, this is our last night together. You also have to help me."

He nodded toward his desk. Enjolras sighed softly, lifted his hand into his hair and stroked him wistfully.

"So we're gonna spend our last evening studying?"

"First of all. And then I'll make sure you keep me in good memories."

He smiled and sat up.

"I can't wait."

He kissed him again, this time only briefly, but not less gentle.

"Only if you shower first."

He grimaced, pushed him off him and slid to the edge of the bed to get up.

"See you soon."

Combeferre just nodded and began to gather his books.

_

"You know what?" Combeferre asked later on as they lay together on his bed and stared into his book. Enjolras turned his head to look at him.

"What?"

"In Australia, there are bats that can grow up to a meter."

He paused, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Combeferre didn't even look at him, Enjolras saw that he had trouble not to laugh.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmh. And spiders that you can hear when they're crawling towards you."

"... eww."

Combeferre burst out laughing, pet him on the back, Enjolras shook his head, grinning, swore to send him a picture of the spiders, if he'd met them.

"Why are you saying that?"

Combeferre shrugged, put his arm around his shoulders.

"I just want you to know what's waiting for you." He tried again with the solemn voice, but it didn't work this time.

"Shut up."

He pushed him, and he fell from his belly-lying position to his side, laughing. Enjolras closed the book. None of them was being able to concentrate on the material anyway.

Enjolras put it on the floor in front of his bed, then crawled to him, knelt over him and gazed at him with a mischievous smile. Combeferre put his hands on his hips, smiled gently.

"I miss you already."

"You'll miss me a lot more after that."

His smile grew dirtier as Enjolras leaned down on him and joined their lips, sliding his hands under his t-shirt. He returned the kiss, Enjolras felt his smile against his lips, deepened the kiss, grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it over his head. Combeferre pulled him back, their lips met again. He sighed softly into the kiss. Oh, how he would miss him. Holding him close, his voice, his company, his touches, his kisses, everything.

"Mh, Enj-" He pushed his index finger between their lips, the blonde made a protesting sound, Combeferre just smiled, stroked his cheek.

"Let's make this evening a special one."

He smiled, raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Special?"

"Special."

He looked up into his green eyes, they looked at him with a spark of loving affection, smiled gently and nodded. Combeferre returned the smile before he began to cover his jaw and neck in kisses, his hands taking off his shirt. He got rid of it, slung his arms around his upper body, straightens himself up and pushed him back into the pillows, taking in his position by getting on top of him. Smirking he looked up at him, beginning to wrestle around his belt. He helped him, pulled his pants from his hips, before he longed for his lips again.

They kissed again, he drew the older boy closer, buried his fingers in his hair. Combeferre increased the pressure of his hip against his pelvis, he sighed against his lips. He loved to do these things with him. It felt so good, every time, they were perfect for each other, there was nothing more breathtaking than to look into his green eyes when they did it. To cuddle him afterwards, to fall asleep in his arms. Just the thought of waking up without him every morning, made him feel lonely.

He ignored these thoughts, concentrating on the moment. His blood began to rush into his lower regions, he felt his tongue, at his lips, opened them and thrust his tongue against his. He heard Combeferre's straining breath, sighed softly, and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Enjolras ...", he breathed, his hot breath hit his cheek, the blonde turned his head, let his lips brush over his jaw. His hands on his neck, he locked eyes with him.

"Ferre ... Do you want to do it properly?"

He nodded without hesitation, Enjolras felt his heart beating faster. Even though they already did a lot of things , they had never slept together properly. Of course, they had touched each other and more than that.  
But now he wasn't seeing his friend the next six months. And he was going to make their last night together memorable. 

-

Enjolras felt Combeferre's hand gently caress through his hair, closed his eyes with a soft sigh, and snuggled up to him. He heard his calm breathing, his even heartbeat. He missed him already. Their real first time together had been amazing, they should have done it so much earlier. His hand searched for his, Combeferre squeezed his, stroking his fingers.

"Enj? I love you ..."

He smiled. What else was he going to do when getting told something like that? He opened his eyes, straightened up to look at him. He smiled lovingly stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you too."

He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips. And how. What would he do without him? He snuggled back at him, intertwined their fingers.

"Think of me, yes?"

"Every day," he smiled, wrapping his arm around him.

"And don't cheat on me with a hot surfer boy."

He laughed, slapped his wrist.

"Of course not."

"Thank God."

Combeferre smiled at him, visibly relieved. Enjolras merely shook his head with a smile. He and his ridiculous ideas. He put his head on his chest, closed his eyes again. Their last night together, the best so far, but he was tired and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

It was not long before he heard Combeferre's steady breath, and fell asleep.

_

"Australia, man, I still can't believe it!"

Courfeyrac jumped up and down in front of them, though he wasn't even the one who was about to get into the plane. Enjolras smiled gently, shouldered his backpack, and drummed his fingertips on the handle of his suitcase. He seemed almost more excited than he was. He knew the excitement would get stronger as soon as he was up in the air and had left France behind him. When he saw the coasts of Australia, the beaches, the plane landed. After a damn long flight.

"You have to bring me a souvenir."

Enjolras grinned and nodded. He was surely going to get him something, as there were probably enough potential gifts down under.

"Have fun."

"Thank you, I will."

Even though it'd be exhausting.

An announcement resounded, the mechanic female voice announced that boarding would begin in five minutes. He took a deep breath, turned to Combeferre.

"Time to go, mh?"

He bit his lip, nodded. His friend took his hands and pulled him closer. He was about to kiss him when Courfeyrac already caught him and pulled him into a crushing embrace.

"Before you start devouring each other, let me say goodbye to my best friend."

"I thought I am your best friend...", Combeferre murmured, Courfeyrac just waved it off and pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you, man... Stay safe."

"I will. Take care of my boyfriend, yea?"

"Sure... I'm not leaving him alone for one second."

He grinned, pulling away, Combeferre shook his head, smiling softly. Courfeyrac gave him a high-five, pointed behind his back.

"I'll wait by the car. Don't start crying please."

Enjolras waved him until he disappeared into the crowd. Then looked at Combeferre. His eyes held a hint of sadness, but he smiled. 

"It's time to say goodbye now, right?"

"Yes. Come here."

He put his arms around him, rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Text me when you're there. Have fun."

"I will... And I miss you already."

He hugged him tightly, sighing. Enjolras breathed in his smell one last time, enjoying how his hands caressed through his hair. He wouldn't feel that for six months, he was going to miss it a lot. His hugs, his smile, his face, just everything. Even the times when he yelled at him for interrupting his studying and instantly apologizing. But it would be a good time, he knew that and when he came back it would be all the same. 

He pulled back, to kiss him on the lips. Enjolras closed his eyes, kissed him back, taking in the moment, trying to memorize how his lips felt against his, his hands in his hair.

"Have a great time, Enj..." He said, as he pulled away.

"I will. Take care."

"Yeah... Now go or you will miss your plane."

"I love you." Combeferre smiled at those words, gently stroked his cheek.

"I love you too. Now, stop looking at me like this or I'm gonna cry."

He giggled, hugged him one last time.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

He watched as he stepped towards the exit not without turning around to wave at him. Smiling he waved back, until he was out of sight and he was left alone with only his bag and suitcase. He breathed in deeply before turning around and walking towards the gate.

-

He had no idea how many hours the flight took, but after sun went down he fell asleep and woke up just as it started to rise again. He yawned, looked around from his place at the window, almost everyone was still sleeping or doing something on their phone. He straightened himself up a bit and took a look out of the window. 

The view was breathtaking. Blue water, beaches, cliffs, the coasts of Australia. He had never seen anything like this, not even in South-France. It was beautiful. He took out his phone to take a picture, just to send it to Combeferre right after. How nice it would've been to share this view with him... He sighed, shaking off that thought. He should focus on the upcoming time and not think about what was not. 

He looked down at his phone. Combeferre has already wrote him back.

_C: Morning to you. Are you still flying? It's 2 am here._

____

He looked at the time, smiling amused. Eight hours time shift. That was something he had to get used to. 

_E: Yup, still 1h._

____

_C: Did you sleep?_

____

_E: Yeah, the whole night. What r u doing?_

_____ _

He leaned back, waited for his answer. Slowly everyone around him was waking up, looking out of the window or started talking. His phone vibrated.

_____ _

_C: Except for missing you, eating lunch with Courf and going to Jehans poetry reading._

_______ _ _ _

He smiled softly, then looked out of the window again. He could not get homesick before he even arrived. Well, he was leaving him no choice. Not long and Combeferre texted again.

_______ _ _ _

_C: Me and Courf are going to a football match in ten minutes. Text me when you landed._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_E: I will._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He put his phone aside, looked out of the window. They were almost there, he couldn't see the beach anymore, but the city beneath them. It was beautiful, different than Paris, a lot different. But in good way. He could not help, but smile, slowly getting more exited. Not long and he would stand on the grounds of Australia, studying at the foreign university. It surely would be a great time.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After another hour the plane finally landed, he stretched his limps as he got up, feeling slightly stiff since he hasn't moved much the past hours. He made his way to the exit, stepped outside of the plane and stopped for a moment, breathing in deeply. It was warm, warmer than in France, the sun was already shining, even this early in the morning. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He made his way to the main building, where he would get his luggage back. After a while he got back all of his things, shouldered his backpack and left the building. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He immediately felt the hot sun burning on his skin, grabbed his pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and took of his jacket. Then he let his view wander around. There were a lot of people, walking in every direction, talking on their phones, chatting with the person next to them or trying to unfold a city map. He got out his phone, messaged a short _I'm there _to Combeferre before opening the map app where he already marked his destination. The university wasn't far away, he would reach there within the next twenty minutes. He started walking, pulling his luggage behind him.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Australia was different from France, definitely. Not only his surroundings, the people, also the language. He could speak English, he would even say he was really not bad at it, but it was different to learn it and to be in a country where he actually needed to speak it. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He walked through a few streets, breathing in the fresh air and actually feeling his legs again after a long time sitting. It was then he breathed in a different smell, a salty breeze, the ocean. Suddenly an excited feeling arose in his stomach, he accelerated his steps, until he was around a corner on the promenade. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was beach everywhere. White sand, blue waves and a lot of people sunbathing or swimming even though it wasn't even noon. He definitely had to come here more often in the next months, it was beautiful.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He decided to walk along the beach in the direction of the university, enjoying the view and the soft breeze coming from the water. He bought a fresh pressed smoothie on his way as well as a croissant (so australian) for breakfast. His thoughts wandered off as he watched the waves gently meeting the sand, always a new one, always a different one... He was seriously considering moving here.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His thoughts were interrupted by an energetic, male voice and someone tapping on his shoulder. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi. You look cool. You're interested?"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Surprised he looked up, taking one of the flyers the held out to him, eyeing it quickly before gazing up into the strangers face. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was a young man, dark brown curls, a sun tanned skin with some highly detailed tattoos on his worked out arms, sparkling blue eyes and a sympathetic, questioning smile on his lips. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhm... Sorry, I don't know how to surf and I just arrived-"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't worry, that's what I teach you there. Nice accent by the way, where are you from?"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled, slightly embarrassed. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"France. My plane just landed."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The stranger nodded approvingly and stepped closer to him, as if he was interested to hear more.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're on holiday?"

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uh, no, I'm doing a semester university abroad."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nice. So you're gonna be quiet busy, huh? Well, if you can spare some time, pay me a visit at the beach and I'll teach you how to use the board."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pointed to a surfboard leaning against the fence behind him, probably belonging to him, then held up his stack of flyers.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"First lesson is free and students get a discount as well as male participants."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He winked at him playfully, then grinned, while leaning against a street lamp.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled amused, found himself to like the Australians sense of humour (or at least his humour). 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll consider it."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's what I was waiting for." 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He took a look at his watch, then sighed loudly.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Time to go. I hope I'll see ya."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras just nodded, waving him goodbye as he took his board and disappeared into a crowd of beach visitors. He stared there for a moment, then shouldered his backpack and continued his journey. The flyer he folded and shoved it into the pockets of his jeans. The people here seemed very open and friendly, if everyone was going to be like that guy. Sixth months shouldn't be that hard then. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He continued his way by the beach, not long and he reached a big white building. It had to be the university, there were a lot of different flags on the roof and a big logo on top of a large glass door. He stopped for a moment, observing the building, before deciding to enter it and search for the secretariat.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He didn't take long to find it, a large office with a lot of teachers, one of them already greeted other foreign students. He joined, handed out his papers and was quickly showed the way around. There were a few more people from somewhere else here too, he felt a bit relieved to not being the only one. One female teacher named Mrs. Smith showed them a few classrooms, toilets and the cafeteria, as well as the way to the dorms. After a little more than half an hour the tour was over, he tried to keep all the information in his head, was a bit overwhelmed with the new surroundings and school system. It was different from France's but there were for sure things quite similar to his home. It wouldn't take long to get used to it.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He got handed out the keys to his dorm room and made his way to the building over a meadow where some people sat and ate or just chatted with each other. They seemed way to relaxed in his opinion, for an university... He associated it with stress, sweat and tears... Well, maybe just the first one and maybe it was different here. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

While he walked up the stairs to the second floor, he found himself secretly hoping to get a room all for himself. It wasn't that he wouldn't like to share a room with another student, he just sometimes needed time alone and surely a roommate would be annoyed by that. Combeferre didn't mind, he was used to it by now, another reason why he was the best boyfriend ever; keeping up with his random behaviour.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He let out a quiet relieved sigh as he turned the key in room fourteen and only spotted one bed. He sank down on it, laying his suitcase down on the floor. It was a small room, but it had a big window next to the bed where from he could see the school building.  
It was nice, he didn't need much and it would surely be enough for half a year. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras looked at his phone, swiped at Combeferres message.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: How is it?_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: Nice. I'm in my room now. I've got one for myself._

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He smiled as Combeferre decided to call him, answered the call with:

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You know how expensive this is, right?"

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's good to hear your voice too."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He chuckled, turned the speaker on, layed his phone on the bed and started to unpack his luggage. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How was your flight?"

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Long. But I got sleep, so it was alright."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Good... And the university? Have you made friends already?"

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I am here for just two hours, what do you expect?"

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I don't know, you're a pretty outgoing person. I'm sure people want to be your friend."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He smiled, sorting some clothes into a drawer, then grabbing a few pairs of t-shirts.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"If you say so. But I was invited to a surfing class by a cute surfing teacher. Your worst nightmare, am I right?"

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Combeferre laughed, Enjolras smiled and grabbed his phone. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No worries, you're the only person I am thinking of right now." He sat down on his bed, leaning back against the wall and sighed. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I miss you..."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was true, he had never stayed away from him for so long before, especially since they lived together. He wanted to hug him again, kiss him again, or at least see his face.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I miss you too..." He could hear that he was smiling, closed his eyes for a second and tried to remember what he looked like with that beautiful smile on his face. His longing for him got stronger and he realised that that was probably going to be his biggest problem.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You should be going to the beach right now or get your schedule for tomorrow. And I miss you even more, when I hear your voice, so we should stop calling each other. For today at least." 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras nodded, until he remembered that his friend couldn't see him.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're probably right... Although that'll be difficult."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Combeferre chuckled.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's not gonna work for long anyway. I gotta get going, I have to study for the exam tomorrow. I love you, Enj... Enjoy your time."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I love you too. Bye, Ferre..." 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Goodbye."

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He ended the call, threw his phone on the matress. He was right, he should meet other people, find some friends, maybe he could try to greet his neighbours... It would be a good way to start, to maybe find around easier. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He got up, left his room and closed the door behind him. On his way down the stairs he noticed a poster on the wall. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_BEACHPARTY AT THE BEACH_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Was the headline, which was pretty obvious and pretty stupid. Maybe that's why they've picked it...

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He read the informations below the pictures. It was a party organised by students of his university taking place at the pier by the beach. Starting at seven pm today. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wasn't the guy who went to a lot of parties, neither did he like to drink or dance a lot. But this seemed to be the perfect option to meet the people who studied here and maybe even find some friends... Not that he necessarily needed them... It simply would be easier to have someone to talk to in person, instead of the phone.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras decided to go there, if no one would prevent him from doing so. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And no one did. At six thirty he got ready, showered, and dressed himself in a pair of bermudas and a bordeux tanktop. His hair would dry in the late afternoon sun, he just grabbed his bag and made his way out of the dormitory building. The weather was still wonderful, no clouds in sight. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Soon he reached the promenade again, already heard the chatter and music from what seemed like a beach bar directly by the sand. He hurried his steps, wondering how many people actually would be there. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He spotted a crowd of people, standing by the bar, on the beach, chatting and laughing, sipping on cocktails or dancing to the reggae music.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He hesitantly stepped closer, looking at all the different people, enjoying themselves. Alright, time to relax and meet some people. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras walked up to the bar, sat down on a bar chair and ordered a non-alcoholic drink. He waited until the bartender made his cocktail, decorated it with a piece of lemon, then shoved it over to him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank you."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras sipped on his straw, enjoying the cold, tasty drink. He didn't plan on getting drunk tonight, but he had nothing against some fun.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi!" A girl sat on the bar chair next to him, he turned to look at her.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She seemed his age, a wide smile on his lips, her brown eyes sparkling curiously.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I've never seen you before. Are you new at our uni?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I am, yeah. I'm here for one semester from France..."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"France? That's really cool."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She tugged one of her dark brown strands of hair, the tips dyed green, behind her ear, smiled interested.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I study there too, Art. I'm Eponine."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Enjolras. Nice too meet you."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nice to meet you too."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She took a sip of her drink, crossing her legs.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So, what are you studying?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Law. It's my fourth semester."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So you want to be a lawyer? That's exciting."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras raised a brow. He never got told his course of studies was exciting, most found it boring or unrealistic to get a job after it. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You think so?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eponine nodded, the sympathetic smile still on her lips.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, sure. How is France, I've never been there?" She then decided to change topics. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhm... Nice. I really like my home. But Australia is amazing too."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, well we have beaches and everything, I guess. And sun."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She grinned, then drank again. Enjolras returned the smile, something of this girl reminded him of his friends in France. By the way... 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He got out his phone, swiping at a message of Combeferre, automatically smiling as he had send him a selfie of him and Courfeyrac after they jogged together. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was about to text him an answer, as Eponine leaned over and squinted at his display.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Who are they? Friends of you?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled, showed it to her.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah, my best friend..." He pointed at Courfeyrac, then at Combeferre. "And my boyfriend, actually."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh really, you have a boyfriend?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eponine seemed surprised, well everyone was, when he told them he liked boys. He nodded, carefully looked at her. She still smiled as wide as before, taking a closer look at the picture. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"He looks cute, they both do. You're lucky to have them in your life."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I am." Enjolras began starting to like her. She wasn't like some other people back in France, small minded and shallow. If all people in Australia would be like that, he would befriend them really fast. Maybe even bring them his cause close.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Great. Do you know your way around at the uni? If not I can show you-" 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras was about to shake his head, he already knew the important places and he would surely find the right way, when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts and Eponines question.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, 'Ponine, are you flirting again?" 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras frowned, he knew that voice from somewhere... 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh, haha, Grantaire. Since when am I interested in boys? I thought you knew me better." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eponine turned around, to look at the young man, Enjolras followed her, still confused about the voice and also her statement. When he saw his face, he instantly recognised him. It was the surfing teacher, who he had offered to pay a visit to, the one with the brown locks and beautiful blue eyes.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I do, you know I-"  
He stopped as he saw who Eponine has talked to. Enjolras tried a smile. His eyes scanned up and down on him, then a soft smile appeared on his lips.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's you again. The French student."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras just nodded, returned his smile, took hold of his drink again. The brown curled man, Grantaire, she had called him, sat down next to him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alcohol free, huh?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire pointed to his drink, Enjolras cleared his throat, feeling slightly embarrassed. There was nothing wrong with not drinking alcohol, but under the way he looked at him, the right corner of his mouth twitching up, he kind of felt judged.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well...yeah..."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, it's alright, I can drink for us two."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He grinned, ordered a beer from the bartender, then turned to him and Eponine. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Did you flirt with my sister?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Your...-?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras was more than surprised at that sentence. They didn't resembled each other in any kind of way, he would've never have guessed...

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm not his real sister." Eponine interfered. "My mom and his dad married, he's practically my stepbrother."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh." That would explain the not existing resemblance. He smiled and nodded, noticing Grantaires gaze on him, he quickly turned to him.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"N-no I didn't, I-"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt himself becoming red, he didn't even know why. He knew he wasn't interested in women and Eponine didn't seemed to be interested in men either. He cleared his throat, shaking his head and smiling weakly. Grantaire just let out a laugh.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's alright, it was a joke."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled back, watched how he got his beer and started to drink. He had his drink finished, shoved it over to the bartender, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I should get going, there is a lecture tomorrow morning at eight am. Can you imagine?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Eponine pat his shoulder, then gave Grantaire a high five. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"See you, French Boy. And you too, brotherheart."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire raised his eyebrows, made a joking face like he was about to puke, Eponine just sticked out her tongue, before vanishing in the puddle of dancing people.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So... I never asked you, what is your name? I don't want to call you french dude."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras chuckled, quickly shook his head.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm Enjolras."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hi Enjolras, I'm Grantaire."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Isn't that a French name?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It is."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sipped on his beer, licking his lips, to free them from the foam.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"My parents moved here, when I was very little. They're French and so is my name." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shrugged, Enjolras just nodded. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And Eponine? How long have you two been... a family?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Almost a year now. We couldn't stand each other at first, but now we're cool. She almost lives in the same flat as me, that much she is there."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled, glancing at him curiously. He was still wearing the same things as in the morning, only his hair seemed to be wet. Probably from the ocean. He cleared his throat.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So can you speak French?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaires eyes sparkled. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oui, mais je préfère l'anglais. Quand je parle français, il ne semble pas aussi bon que vous."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras surpressed a smile. Yeah, talking in French didn't really suit him, although his pronounciation was pretty much perfect. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He returned the smile, sliding closer to him on his chair.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"And did you think about coming to one of my lessons? I mean the offer still stands. As well as the discount."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhm... when is your next lesson?" Enjolras wanted to know, even though he was pretty sure not to go there.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Tomorrow at two am. Eponines coming too. And maybe even some hot girls in bikinis, who knows?", he grinned, elbowing him in the side, Enjolras raised his eyebrows before smiling weakly. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah...?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, that wasn't really a reason for him to come. Although Grantaire seemed pretty nice, he had nothing against spending time with him. Even if surfing wasn't really his thing. Well, it might be.  
He had never surfed before.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah. Oh wait, I know. You have a girlfriend." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled, shaking his head, just to see Grantaire furrowing his brows.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You don't? Not some pretty french girl waiting for your return?" 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No girl waiting. In fact I'm not really into girls..." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His smile got wider, just like Eponines earlier. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is that so? Well, that's something we already have in common." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled awkwardly, but surprised. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire had emptied another beer, shoving the bottle over the bar. It was the third bottle already, but he still seemed to be sober. He grinned at him, rested his head on his hand, the elbow on the surface of the bar.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You didn't think so, huh?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is that why you offer a discount for male participants?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire laughed, ran his fingers through his hair.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, there are just more girls who want me to teach them."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled, could imagine that.  
He seemed nice and friendly and he couldn't deny that he was attractive. His blue eyes in contrast with the dark locks, the tattoos on his tanned arms. Surely a lot of girls liked that more than the surfing. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I understand... Since how long do you surf?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hm..." He turned his head, his blue eyes wandering over the beach and the sea, then he looked back at him. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I guess since I was a child. Just as a hobby of course. Only when I dropped out of university it became my job."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You dropped out? Why?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras could never imagine himself doing that. He worked so hard to make it to university, he wouldn't want to give that up. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It was just... it didn't feel right. I felt like I was wasting my life, you know? Always sitting there learning about things I already knew... Wasn't worth my time."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What did you study?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Art. I think I had totally different imaginations from what it really was. And since that painting is just my hobby. Don't worry, I enjoy teaching people how to surf."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He added, when Enjolras just raised his eyebrows sceptically. He has studied art? He never would have thought. But he could imagine, it suited him, now as he thought about it.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What are you studying?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Law. Fourth semester."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He whistled impressed, started to grin. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So you wanna be a lawyer? I mean, I would trust you with my problems."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled softly, this dream still seemed so far away... But he was confident it would work out.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank you."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaires smile grew wider, he opened his mouth to say something, when a new song started playing.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's my favourite!" He exclaimed, grabbing his hand, his bright eyes sparkling even more.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's dance!"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He pulled him into the crowd to the other people who were already dancing, Enjolras quickly shook his head. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No, I can't, I mean... I don't dance... "

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Now you will. Come on, let's have some fun!"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hesitantly Enjolras followed him, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of possible other students from his uni. But Grantaire didn't let go of his hand, turned to him, already moving to the music.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on, Enjolras, dance. Or I'm gonna make you."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

However he wanted to manage that. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire was right, why not dance, why not have fun? He joined them, dancing for a few minutes, chatting with him about the most different things. He was a great company, it was so easy to talk to him and still his words were smart and entertaining. After the song the music changed to something slow and calm, Grantaire gestured to follow him onto the beach. The sun was already half vanished in the oceans horizon far away. It looked beautiful, how the water sparkled the sky painted in orange and yellow colours, a single boat in the distance.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's sit down." Grantaire suggested, his voice more quiet and gentle then a moment ago. He sat down in the warm sand next to him, eyes still focused on the breathtaking sunset. They did walk a while, but he still could hear the music from the party, only quieter.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's my favourite place." Grantaire shot him a soft smile, sitting crosslegged next to him, letting the sand run through his fingers.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's beautiful." Enjolras nodded, watching the sun sink lower and lower with every second.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I wanted to show it to you." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras looked at him, smiling lightly.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah? Why?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire lowered his head, the gentle smile still on his lips.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I... don't know, I am glad to have met you... You have something special, you know?" 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras smiled hesitantly, just shrugged as he felt heat rushing into his cheeks. Why did he say that? Did he flirt with him? No, he was just friendly. Friendly and open and polite. Inviting him to his class and everything, showing him this place, the sunset.  
It was beautiful indeed. And his first evening here in Australia hadn't been that bad. Grantaire at least made him forget his friends at home for a while and he didn't miss Combeferre at all while talking to him and Eponine.  
Just as he thought of his boyfriend back in France he felt something touching his hand. It was Grantaires hand, his fingers lightly touching the back of his hand, like he was about to grab it. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras pulled it away, clearing his throat as if he didn't notice and looked at his watch on his arm. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's 9pm already... I think I should get going. Thank you... for everything and I'll see you tomorrow." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I hope so." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire got up as well, brushing the sand of his clothes and turned to him with a grin. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I look forward to teaching you. And hearing your cute accent again." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras felt his face getting hot again, quickly nodded, Grantaire just laughed, pat his shoulder.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Tomorrow at six am. My last lesson. See you there." 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You will. Goodbye."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Grantaire waved him, before disappearing behind the rocks to the party. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras stood still, watching him go, leaving footsteps in the sand.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Did he like him? It seemed like it. His smile, his touch just now...

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No, he had to be imagining things. Australia was simply different from France. Other people, other manners another culture. And they only knew each other for one day. He should be glad to have found a friend. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He smiled and turned around, made his way back to the promenade. He enjoyed the slightly colder but still warm air around him, that was definitely something he could get used to. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras only reached university ground as his phone in his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out, looking at the screen and seeing that Combeferre had texted him. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: And? How was your first day?_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shook his head. It was five o'clock on the morning in France. Has he been up until now or just stood up for university?

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: Why are you awake?_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: Missed you._

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras felt a warm wave of adoration flood over him, smiling gently at the screen before typing his answer. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: I missed you too. Was at the beach today at a student party. At the moment heading back to the dorm._

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: A party? I would've loved to see you dance. :P_

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: Shut up._

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: :(_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras grinned, opening the door to the dormitory, stepping inside, up the stairs.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: By the way, thank you for your picture. Courf and You seemed to have fun._

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: We had. And I expect you to send me pictures too._

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: I will._

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras fished in his pockets after the key for his room, as his fingers touched something else. He frowned, taking out a small piece of paper, unfolded it quickly.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

On it was a number and just the letter 'R'. He blinked confused, then slowly realised it had to be Grantaires. He turned it over, on the backside was written: _Appelez-moi._

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Enjolras chuckled, when did that get there? He opened the door, fell onto his bed and began to save the number to his phone. He didn't even notice him do that... When they danced maybe?  
He searched through his contacts, found him and opened his profile picture. 

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was him, only wearing shorts, a surfboard under his arm, sunglasses on his face and a big smile on his lips. Enjolras noticed that his arms weren't the only parts of him that were tattooed, he had a few on his chest and legs as well. They suited him, he somehow couldn't imagine him without them...

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He caught himself staring, quickly minimized the picture, biting his lip to not go red again.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His phone vibrated, he almost dropped it, convinced it was Grantaire. 

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn't, Combeferre had send him a:

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_C: Sleep well, love... xx_

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_E: I will, love you xx _he texted back, smiling happily. Combeferre was the sweetest. He couldn't wait to see his face in real life again. He forgot about Grantaire, changed his clothes into his pyjama and slipped into the bed, looking at his picture again. Why couldn't he had just come with him to Australia? He felt strangely alone in his bed. With no one to cuddle, to wake up beside to... He sighed, closing his eyes. He would have to get used to it.__

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And indeed it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras goes to his first surfing lesson and get's invited to dinner by Grantaire after that. They both get to know each other better...

The next day went easier as Enjolras had feared. Everyone was nice, helpful when he had a question or showed him the way. The lectures were really interesting, almost the same as in France. He even met Eponine again, they chatted for a while about their course of studies, he noticed she still was kind of mad at Grantaire for dropping out of Art. Before she left, she assured him to come to her brothers lesson this evening. So they would meet again then. 

He spend most of his day studying and organising his stuff for the next day, it was stressful but he enjoyed it. It still was exciting, he really looked forward to his time here. 

As the clock hit five thirty, he chose to leave to the beach. Checking his phone again, he noticed a new text, this time indeed from Grantaire. 

**I hope u r on ur way, I'll wait for you.**

__He smiled softly, typing a quick **Almost there** before entering the beach. The weather was just as beautiful as yesterday, not a single cloud in sight. He shouldered his back, walking through the sand to the small shed where he had met Grantaire yesterday morning and figured he would be teaching. And he was there indeed, surrounded by a few girls and Eponine who already waved him. __

__

____"French boy, come over here!"_ _ _ _

____"Why are you calling me that?" He asked with a chuckle as soon as he arrived. She shrugged, grinning._ _ _ _

____"I don't know. Enjolras is a strange name."_ _ _ _

____"Well, Eponine isn't the most common name in Australia either."_ _ _ _

____She rolled her eyes playfully, then nodded over his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"I think R wants to talk to you. He's waiting for you since opening times."_ _ _ _

____"Sure." Enjolras didn't believe that, but made his way to the dark-curled boy anyway. He took off his sunglasses, shooting a excited smile at him._ _ _ _

____"There you are finally, I almost thought you changed you're mind."_ _ _ _

____"I didn't. I'm here."_ _ _ _

____"I can see that. Hi, again."_ _ _ _

____"Hi."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras couldn't hold back a big smile, he was so different from anyone he had known. He didn't know exactly what it was about him, that he enjoyed so much, but he would figure it out eventually._ _ _ _

____"Let's go, huh? I already showed the others some short instructions on land, but you'll get them directly in the water."_ _ _ _

____"What? Why? Isn't that more difficult? I mean, I never tried that before-"_ _ _ _

____"I won't let you drown, don't worry."_ _ _ _

____He smiled, gesturing him to follow him to the water. Enjolras let out a soft sigh. Why did he agree to do that again? Grantaire probably did this on purpose, just to tease him. He felt like the brunette boy would be someone to do that._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____It wasn't that bad in the end. After an hour the lesson was over, Enjolras wet and laughing as he fell off the board for the hundreds time. Grantaire always helped him up, helping him stand, although he suspected him to rattle on the board a few times, so he would fall back in the oceans water._ _ _ _

____"Not bad for your first time." Grantaire said, as Enjolras sat down on his board and he rested his arms on it._ _ _ _

____"You're joking, I was horrible, wasn't I?"_ _ _ _

____"I've seen worse. Really." He added by Enjolras furrowed brows._ _ _ _

____"Also it was nice to watch you."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras just smiled at him, didn't really know how to take that last sentence._ _ _ _

____"And now?"_ _ _ _

____"Now you get down there and we'll go back to the beach and grab something to eat. If you want to of course..."_ _ _ _

____"I do. I'm starving..."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled, gave his board a push, towards the shore. He jumped off, followed Grantaire to his small house where the surfboards were stored._ _ _ _

____"And? Did you like it? Will you come again?", he asked, Enjolras smiled._ _ _ _

____"It was fun, yeah. I'm sure I will."_ _ _ _

____He had never thought surfing would be so much fun._ _ _ _

____"Great", he grinned, locking the door with a key and pointing down the beach._ _ _ _

____"Down there is a small restaurant, where we can go."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras nodded, put his shirt back on, before joining him walking through the sand, towards the building. Only then he noticed how hungry the swimming and working with the board has made him._ _ _ _

____The sun was already setting, it looked just as amazing as yesterday. The waves crashing on the sand, the warm evening sun on his face, the soft light on the horizon and in the sky._ _ _ _

____"It's beautiful here. I might wanna stay in Australia."_ _ _ _

____"That would be nice. Haven't had such nice company in a long time."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled at him, a honest smile, that Enjolras found strangely beautiful.  
He was a handsome man, he had noticed that already. Only platonically of course. _ _ _ _

____"Thank you..."_ _ _ _

____The other one smiled, held open the door for him._ _ _ _

____It was just a small restaurant, more like a bar, worn-out chairs, wooden tables with imprimts where glasses have been placed. Grantaire lead him to a table in the corner. After they ordered food and drinks, Grantaire ordered a beer again, he leaned forward, smiling at him excitingly._ _ _ _

____"So... Tell me something about you.  
You're from France, you study law and you're gay, is there anything else I need to know?"_ _ _ _

____Enjolras laughed, that was pretty much everything he told him, yeah. Although that was a lot already._ _ _ _

____"Well, that's pretty good so far. But I think it's your turn, I hardly know anything about you."_ _ _ _

____"I didn't know you're interested."_ _ _ _

____"I am."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire supresssed a smile, by biting his lip, locking eyes with him. Enjolras leaned forward as well, watching him curiously. He didn't tell him much about himself, good, he didn't ask him until now. Nevertheless..._ _ _ _

____"Well then. What do you want to know? Ask me anything and I'll ask you something back."_ _ _ _

____'Well... Okay." Enjolras shifted in his chair, then looked at him smiling._ _ _ _

____"First of all... How old are you?"_ _ _ _

____"I'm twenty-two. And you?"_ _ _ _

____"Twenty-one."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire nodded, leaning back in his chair, grinning at him._ _ _ _

____"Your turn again."_ _ _ _

____Right. Enjolras bit his lip, thinking of a new question. He didn't want to be all like: where do you live? What are your hobbies? It was boring and Grantaire was everything but boring._ _ _ _

____"Alright... What is one thing, you always wanted to do, but never dared to?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire raised his eyebrows, his grin getting wider._ _ _ _

____"Interesting question... I think... I'll have to say... sleeping on the beach, maybe? Eponine did that once, with her ex-girlfriend. It has to be so quiet and peaceful... watching the stars, the waves on the shore... kind of romantic, mh?"_ _ _ _

____Enjolras nodded thoughtfully. It was. Although he would've thought that Grantaire had already done something like that._ _ _ _

____"Alright, my turn..." Grantaire furrowed his brows, thinking of a question._ _ _ _

____"Hm... Oh, I know-"_ _ _ _

____He stopped as the waitress delivered their food, shot her a thankful smile, Enjolras thanked her and turned to Grantaire again._ _ _ _

____"Why do you always look so good? Yesterday after twenty hours of flying and just now... You're handsome all the time, you know?"_ _ _ _

____He felt heat rising into his cheeks, smiled weakly. He wasn't flirting, wasn't he? He was just nice, right? Either way Enjolras felt embarrassed by it. He wasn't someone who could handle compliments well._ _ _ _

____"T-thank you, but... I really don't."_ _ _ _

____"Yes you do. Don't deny it." He smirked, taking a bite of his hotdog._ _ _ _

____"Your turn, pretty boy."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras just shook his head, holding back a flattered smile. He didn't get told something like that often, he wasn't used to that. And Grantaire just blurted it out._ _ _ _

____He thought of a next question, decided to go for a simpler one._ _ _ _

____"How many tattoos do you have?"_ _ _ _

____He looked down at his arms._ _ _ _

____"Uhm... About ten... I lost count."_ _ _ _

____"Really?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire chuckled, shrugging his shoulders._ _ _ _

____"It's kind of an addiction. Not that I like the pain, but... It's a part of me now. You don't have tattoos, do you?"_ _ _ _

____"Is that your next question?"_ _ _ _

____"No... But do you?"_ _ _ _

____"So it is your next question."_ _ _ _

____"Shut up, just answer it." He threw one of his fries at him, Enjolras dogded, eyes wide in suprise. Grantaire just shoved another into his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____"You- fine. Yes, I got one. Only one."_ _ _ _

____"Where?"_ _ _ _

____"Guess."_ _ _ _

____"Well... I have seen pretty much of your body already, so... is it on a... special place?"_ _ _ _

____"Not where you think it is, no." Enjolras grinned, feeling Grantaire's eyes wandering up and down at him. It wasn't that difficult._ _ _ _

____"No? Uhm...-"_ _ _ _

____"You could've already seen it. On my ankle."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras explained, Grantaire frowned, leaning back, squinting under the table._ _ _ _

____"Whe-oh... _oh. _His grin had never been so big.___ _ _ _

______"Liberté. Are you serious? That's the most French thing I've ever seen."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wouldn't that be the Eiffeltower?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, after that... So... Does it have a meaning to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's with the question thing-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's forget that for a moment. Does it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras nodded, told him about Les Amis, their protests, what they achieved so far. Grantaire listened patiently, asking a few questions or making a approving noise. He didn't agree with him on everything, but accepted his believes and congratulated him on their succes. After he finished, he leaned back, crossed his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______"See? You're pretty interesting."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"If... If you think so... What about your tattoos? Do they have a meaning?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Some of them, yeah... I'll tell you, but not now. That'd take too long. And I don't want to take off my clothes in here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras giggled and shrugged, perhaps tomorrow when they went surfing again. Wait, so he already planned on going again. Well... why not? He had fun, he enjoyed being in his company, so why not? And it would be nice if he had some variety from university._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sun's already down and you have to get up early. And I still have some things to do, so... See you again, tomorrow?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I would love to..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grantaire smiled, nodded and waved at the waitress._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nice. I'll pick you up in front of your university."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Grantaire paid for their meals, got up, Enjolras followed him to the door, he high fived him, even pulled him into a brief hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Goodnight. Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm looking forward to it", Enjolras replied with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grantaire nodded smiling, before turning away and leaving towards an nearby alley. Enjolras glanced after him for a few seconds, before starting to make his way back to the university._ _ _ _ _ _

______He thought of calling Combeferre and got out his phone. He didn't think much of him today, probably because Grantaire and the surfing had distracted him from missing him. And he was glad for that, he had feared it would be a big problem. Missing his friends and him. And he did, but not as much as he thought he would. Not when he was around Grantaire._ _ _ _ _ _

______He called Combeferre's number, holding the phone up to his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, Enj. How are you doing? I'm on my way to university, isn't it night where you are?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiled as he heard his voice, glancing up in the cloudless sky full of stars._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, it is. I'm good, how are you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard honking in the background, the parisian traffic. He certainly didn't miss that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine. Had my last exam yesterday. What are you up to?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras crossed a street, already seeing his university between the trees in the distance. He excallerated his steps, wanting to get into his dormitory building fast, since he actually didn't know if he was allowed to stay out until this late._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I went surfing today. With the surfing teacher I told you of. His name's Grantaire."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, he's French too?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"His parents are, yeah. It was fun, I'm going again tomorrow..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard Combeferre laugh gently, smiled, as he remembered how cute his little smile was, every time he looked at him. He had to send him more photos._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm glad you enjoy your time. Although I'm feeling very lonely every night. I even made Courfeyrac stay over."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras raised his brows, entering university ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did he sleep in your bed?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Combeferre laughed and Enjolras grinned by the thought. He would trust him to do that, Courfeyrac could be a little crazy at times._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, of course not. On the couch."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"He could've used my bed."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Probably." He heard him sigh, instantly missing him again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey... I'll be back in a few months, you'll don't have to have Courfeyrac as my replacement then."_ _ _ _ _ _

______His boyfriend chuckled, the sounds in the background stopped, it seemed he entered a building._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't wait. Hey, send me a picture of you surfing tomorrow, I want to see it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras got the feeling he just wanted to show it to his friends, tomorrow would be the first ABC meeting without him and Combeferre as their contemporary leader._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sure. I'll call you again tomorrow, yeah?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yep. Love you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I love you too, bye."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bye, sleep well."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It tooted and Enjolras let his hand sank, pushing the phone into the pocket of his bermudas. Still smiling and wondering how the meeting would be without him, he made his way to the building. He trusted Combeferre, of course, he would surely do a great job..._ _ _ _ _ _

______A cracking sound made him jump, he quickly turned around, his eyes searching around in the darkness. He couldn't make out something, but he heard voices, giggling... Relieved it just seemed to be other students, he wanted to turn around and enter the dormitories, when he recognised one of the voices, quietly whispering something undefiable._ _ _ _ _ _

______Frowning, he made his way towards the noise, not knowing if he wanted to know what was happening... Well, if he was out here, he could as well investigate what they were doing._ _ _ _ _ _

______He passed the corner and instantly stopped. As well as the two girls. He started grinning by the sight of them. They clearly did something not allowed at this time of the day._ _ _ _ _ _

______Grantaires stepsister had her arm slung around a girls waist, her hair wrapped up in a towel. The other girl had pink shoulder long hair, also wet and was wearing a bikini top to a light skirt, while Eponine wore her clothes from the day. There was shock on both of their faces, although he could hear Eponine breathing out relieved._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Enjolras. Hi."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hi. Did you go swimming?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No." The pink-haired girl said, while Eponine just sighed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look, Cosette and I just wanted to have some fun, so we went swimming in the gym. When it's all empty, you know? That was it. You're gonna tell the teachers aren't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras shook his head, smiling softly. Why would he? Sure, it wasn't allowed, but he was outside as well and he wasn't the one to sneak on people._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No. What makes you think I would?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know... You look like someone who would. No offense."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her friend elbowed her, chuckled quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras shook his head, was about to turn around, when Eponine said his name again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Enjolras. Where have you been?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Out with your brother."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She raised her brows, a slight smile creeping on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I see. Well, good night then."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good night."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras turned around, walking back to the door. He heard them giggle again, smiling to himself. He wondered if they were just friends or more than that. However, it was none of his business anyway..._ _ _ _ _ _

______He went up the stairs, turned the key in the lock and stepped into his room.  
It was strangely cold and lonely, again he wished for someone, preferably Combeferre to be there for him. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Sighing he took of his clothes, decided to shower tomorrow morning and got into his pyjamas. He slipped under his blanket, checking the time on his phone once more. Half past eleven. He was tired, yawning he turned of the light, cuddling into his pillow._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was almost drifted off to sleep when his phone beeped, the screen lightened up. Blinking he reached out to it. A message from Grantaire read:_ _ _ _ _ _

______**Beaux rêves, Chérie...** __ _ _ _ _

_______Smiling tiredly, he typed back an answer:_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Toi aussi, dormez bien...** ____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He turned off his phone, closing his eyes. For whatever reason the room didn't feel so cold and lonely anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it!! :3  
> Also, it's shorter than the first and not thaaaat much happened, but the other chapters are definitely going to be longer! :)
> 
> Feel free to correct any mistakes (since English is not my first language) and write a comment to let me know what you think! :3


	3. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras finds himself starting to like that brunette surfer boy more than he probably should...

The next day he woke up to someone knocking on his door. He was still in his pyjamas, rubbing his eyes tiredly and trailing to the door. Running his hand through his hair, he opened the door, glancing up into the persons face.

"Eponine?"

"Hey, french boy, what's up?"

She beamed at him, gently pushing him aside and entering his room. He frowned, yawning and closed the door behind her. What was she doing here? And why was she so happy this early in the morning? 

"You look tired." 

"Because I just woke up... You woke me up." 

She plopped down on his bed, shooting him a wide smile. Enjolras wondered what happened and why she had come to him with that. 

"I can see that. Cute pyjamas."

He looked down on himself slightly embarrassed, sat down next to her and covered himself with a pillow. 

"Why are you here?"

Eponine turned to him, taking his hand in his. He blinked. 

"This may seem weird, since I don't really know you and you probably don't even care. But-" She squeaked excitingly, squeezing his hand.

"I got the feeling, I have to thank you for that."

He shook his head in confusion, what was she talking about? The only thing he could think of was last night.

"For what exactly?"

"For not telling someone about last night. Thanks to you I've got a date with Cosette!"

Enjolras blinked again, staring at her blankly. It was still to early for that. Cosette was the girl she was swimming with yesterday, the one with the pink hair and skirt. And why was that his earning? 

Eponine sighed, as she noticed his irritated glance, the smile still staying.

"After you left she told me how much fun she had with me and... if we want to meet today and eat lunch together. She likes me, you know?"

Enjolras managed a smile, finally getting what she wanted from him. Although he didn't think he contributed much to that. He just stayed silent, because he didn't want any of them to get in trouble. 

"Well... Congratulations."

"Thank you." 

She sighed happily, letting go of him. Enjolras surpressed a smile. He had to admit, they had been kind of cute together. And he already had suspected that they were more than friends so... Apparently he had been right.

"So... Will you let me get ready, or..-?"

"Sure." 

She remained sitting on his bed, still smiling. He stared at her. Fine, nice for her to have a date and everything. And sweet of her to thank him for whatever reason... But why this early?  
He wasn't even dressed. And why wasn't she leaving?

He cleared his throat, gestured to the door.

"Uhm... Do you...?"

Eponine arched an eyebrow, he stared at her. She smiled a weak smile, crooking her head.

"You've got nothing I'm interested in seeing."

"... Sure." 

He turned away from her hesitantly, but couldn't hold back a smile. Alright.  
Pulling out a shirt and pants, he decided against a shower, he would soon be in the ocean anyway, undressed himself and got dressed in fresh clothes. When he was finished he turned around to her again, finding her scrolling through something on her phone.

"What are you doing?" 

"Nothing special. Grantaire texted me, asking what to wear today." She shrugged, shaking her head. 

"I don't know why though, he normally is capable of deciding that on his own."

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice but he could also hear affection. She cared a lot for him. He wondered what it was like to suddenly have a brother.

"Why would he write that then?"

"Don't know. Maybe he has a date." 

Enjolras smiled slightly, sitting down next to her. Grantaire and a date? He remembered them wanting to meet up soon. But that couldn't be the reason he asked Eponine what to wear. Because that wasn't a date. 

"And what did you write back?"

"Whatever he's comfortable with."

Enjolras nodded slowly, glanced at his watch. Since today was a Sunday he didn't have any classes, just the surfing one with Grantaire. He was excited already, just the thought of seeing him made him want to go there right now. He enjoyed his company, how easy it was to be around him. It felt like they already know each other for a long time, he was not different from his other friends.

"Apropos, what did you two do yesterday night?"

"We, uhm... We had dinner together."

She smiled lightly, gazed up at him,

"Uh huh. And what else?"

"Talked... And we'll meet again today."

"Oh, so you are his date!"

She crossed her legs, on his bedsheets, pointing to her phone, which was lying next to her. Enjolras smiled, shaking his head. 

"No-"

"Of course! So he does like you!"

Enjolras raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly embarrassed. Yes, maybe Grantaire liked him and he liked him back, but it wasn't a date... A date was between two people who were romantically interested in one another and not like friends. And they were just that. 

He cleared his throat, feeling strangely embarrassed by the thought of him and Grantaire going on a date. What kind of date would it even be? He wondered if Grantaire would like the romantic or the action type of date. Probably action. Why did he even think about that?

Snapping out of those ridiculous thoughts, he reached for his phone, checking if the brunette boy had texted him. He had indeed.

_Meet at 10? ___

___"I'll be there." _He wrote back, swiping at Combeferres message above that. He had send him a selfie of him and his friends at the ABC meeting, everyone making grimaces or wide smiles at the camera. He felt a pleasant warmth in his stomach, just by seeing them all again.__ _ _

____He felt Eponines curious gaze on him, before she snatched the phone from his hands._ _ _ _

____"Who are they?"_ _ _ _

____"Hey-!"_ _ _ _

____She grinned, examining the photo and zooming in._ _ _ _

____"Your friends? That's your boyfriend, right? Wow, you have a lot of friends."_ _ _ _

____"I know...", he chuckled, leaning over to her. Eponine zoomed around their faces, smiling gently._ _ _ _

____"That's Marius. Next to him are Bossuet and Joly." He grinned at the boys, smiling into the camera. They looked happy._ _ _ _

____"Who's that?" She pointed to a strawberry blonde person in the corner, who was being pulled in a crushing embrace by Courfeyrac._ _ _ _

____"Those are Jehan and Courfeyrac. I think you've already seen him on my lock screen..."_ _ _ _

____"Any of your friends together as well?"_ _ _ _

____Enjolras slided closer to her, tipping on two men, close to each other, the freckled one doing a peace sign and the one with the broad shoulders sticking out his tongue at Combeferre's lense._ _ _ _

____"Feuilly and Bahorel. They're dating since half a year."_ _ _ _

____"They're cute together", she smiled, Enjolras hummed in agreement. He still remembered the first time they had come into the Musain, holding hands and smiling like they were the happiest people in the world. It hadn't been much of a surprise. Courfeyrac even made a bet on it._ _ _ _

____"And that's your boyfriend... what was his name again?" Eponine furrowed her brows, as if she was trying to remember what he had told her._ _ _ _

____"Combeferre."_ _ _ _

____"He looks so nice. I like his glasses. How long have you two been together?"_ _ _ _

____"Since... one and a half year. But we know each other since kindergarten."_ _ _ _

____Eponine nodded smiling, handing him back his phone._ _ _ _

____"He is lucky to have you. You're a decent guy."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you."_ _ _ _

____The girl rubbed his back sympathetically, then sliding to the edge of his bed. Her words felt good, they made him feel even more welcome here._ _ _ _

____"So when are you gonna meet Grantaire?"_ _ _ _

____"At ten."_ _ _ _

____"Great, I meet Cosette at eleven."  
Her eyes sparkled by the mention of her name. Enjolras smiled, she already seemed to be in love with that girl. And somehow they really would fit well together. _ _ _ _

____"Have fun," he wished her, she nodded._ _ _ _

____"I will. You too. Don't let my brother charme you too much."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras lowered his gaze, holding back a soft smile._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, don't worry."_ _ _ _

____Eponine got up, waving at him, before leaving the room._ _ _ _

____"See you later."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras nodded, waited until his door closed again. He then had the urge to dress himself in something other than just a t-shirt and shorts._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, as he left the dormitories and made his way towards the gate. He spotted Grantaire from the distance, typing something on his phone, looking up and grinning as soon as he saw him. Enjolras felt a wave of excitement washing over him, he started walking quicker until he reached him._ _ _ _

____"Hey."_ _ _ _

____"Hey, Enjolras. You look great."_ _ _ _

____"You too."_ _ _ _

____He was indeed dressed different from yesterday, no tank top or swimming shorts, but a jeans and a short-sleeved button up shirt. Perhaps he did dress up like that for him. And maybe he picked out those clothes he was wearing himself a little more thoughtful than usual._ _ _ _

____"So how was your morning?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire linked his arms with his, pulled him down the street. Enjolras wondered if they would directly go to the beach or get something to eat first, he felt his empty stomach rumble._ _ _ _

____"Uhm, nice. I talked with Eponine."_ _ _ _

____"About?" He sounded amused. Enjolras didn't know if he was allowed to tell him. But Eponine didn't seem like someone to keep those things from him._ _ _ _

____"About... My friends and her soon-to-be girlfriend..."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire whistled, grinning at him._ _ _ _

____"Cosette? Finally."_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, how do you know?"_ _ _ _

____He waved it off._ _ _ _

____"She's been bragging about her crush on her for weeks. No more of that now. Or even more."_ _ _ _

____"Probably", Enjolras smiled, even though Grantaire rolled his eyes, there was a gentle smile on his lips. He clearly was happy for her._ _ _ _

____"Anyway... I thought we grab breakfast first and have your next lesson after that."_ _ _ _

____"Sure."_ _ _ _

____Whatever he suggested. Enjolras didn't mind at all, since he was getting hungrier with every minute. And it would be nice spending some time talking to him before getting all back in action._ _ _ _

____"There's a nice café at the beach, where we can go. Eponine and I go there a lot."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras nodded, glancing around. There were a lot of people in the streets, most of them seemed to leave to the beach, since they were carrying all kinds of bath mats, towels or shovels for their kids. He also discovered some surfers with their board under their arm, a tight neoprene suit on. Grantaire's business had to run great on days like this. It was so completely different from what he planned on doing after studying. Still, it was interesting to see how he lived his life here, being the bright, energetic person he was._ _ _ _

____"I can pay this time," Enjolras offered as they entered the small, comfortable looking café at the promenade. It was only fair, Grantaire had paid for their meals last night and he also hadn't paid for the lesson yesterday._ _ _ _

____"You don't have to. I don't mind."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras bit his lip, to prevent him from saying anything else he didn't know if Grantaire would get annoyed then. Maybe he just was someone who did this all the time, with everyone of his friends. Maybe he should feel honoured._ _ _ _

____They sat down in a cute corner with two couches and a view of the beach outside. It was pretty, he had been right. The view out of the window, on the beach was nice, he could see some people swimming in the sea or lying in the sand sunbathing._ _ _ _

____"What do you want?" Grantaire asked, examing the menu._ _ _ _

____"Uhm..." Enjolras turned to him, glancing at it as well._ _ _ _

____"I think... 'Traditional Australian Breakfast' sounds good."_ _ _ _

____It consisted of white bread, sausages, baked beans and grilled mushrooms. His stomach rumbled just by the thought of it._ _ _ _

____"It is", Grantaire mumbled, turning the pages of the menu. Enjolras wondered how many meals he had tested already.  
A lot apparently. Perhaps they could come here together more often in the future. _ _ _ _

____"What do you take?"_ _ _ _

____"Mh... The same as you."_ _ _ _

____He put the menu aside, smiling at him._ _ _ _

____They ordered their food, Enjolras admitted it really looked good and delicious, he rubbed his hands, while Grantaire already started eating._ _ _ _

____It tasted as amazing as it looked, he ate half of his plate, before gazing up at a chewing Grantaire again. He grinned, swallowing a piece of bread._ _ _ _

____"It's good I told you."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras nodded, glancing into his eyes. They blue of his irises went really well with his white shirt, he noticed, it made them sparkle even more. And as much of a cliché as it sounded they truly were like the ocean, blue and stormy, sparkling when the sun shines. Simply beautiful._ _ _ _

____"What are you staring at?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire leaned over the table, stealing one of his sausages and taking a big bite. Enjolras blinked, quickly lowering his gaze and clearing his throat. Embarrassed that he had caught him just staring at him, he felt the blood shot into his head. Why did he even do that? He had pretty eyes, yeah... and? That was nothing special, Combeferre had pretty eyes too._ _ _ _

____'You don't get red by staring at him though...' a voice in his head whispered, he tried to ignore it. 'That's because he's my boyfriend... And Grantaire is...'_ _ _ _

____Enjolras bit his lip, looking out of the window. A friend. Even though in his head that one word didn't sound right. He didn't know why. He didn't want to know._ _ _ _

____"Enjolras?" Grantaire still grinned, he finally snapped out of his thoughts._ _ _ _

____"Yes?", he said slowly, trying a smile._ _ _ _

____"I asked you something."_ _ _ _

____He had heard it. But he couldn't say why._ _ _ _

____"Uhm... Sorry. I was thinking."_ _ _ _

____"About?"_ _ _ _

____"About... stuff, my home..." He avoided saying 'You' and lowered his head._ _ _ _

____But Grantaire seemed to believe it. He nodded thoughtfully, shoving the last bit of sausage in his mouth._ _ _ _

____"You miss your friends, huh?"_ _ _ _

____"I do... Sorry, I don't want to be so... melancholic..."_ _ _ _

____"Don't worry, you're not." Grantaire shook his head, smiling gently, reaching over. His hand brushed over his, before he took it in his. His fingers were soft and careful on his skin, he gently squeezed his fingers._ _ _ _

____"I understand. I couldn't leave my friends for half a year personally. If I had any, that is."_ _ _ _

____He laughed, lowered his gaze on their hands._ _ _ _

____"Well, except for you."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras frowned. He didn't believe that he didn't have friends. He was so...open and nice and meeting so many people... He couldn't imagine anyone not liking him._ _ _ _

____"Don't look at me like that, Enj... Can I call you that, by the way?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure."_ _ _ _

____All his friends did. It sounded different when he said it. But he liked it, liked hearing his name rolling from his lips.  
Even though he didn't say it especially Australian, he just liked his voice. The way he talked, how his eyes looked at him while he did, the way his lips moved, and now their fingers intertwined... _ _ _ _

____He cleared his throat, smiling unsurely._ _ _ _

____"You... What about Eponine?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah. That's it." He smiled sarcastically, stroking his fingers. Enjolras felt his spine tingle by that touch, it was so gentle and soft, almost incidental._ _ _ _

____"And there's you..." He said, his warm voice a little quieter than usual, fingers still caressing his._ _ _ _

____"And you're different..."_ _ _ _

____"Because I'm French?" He chuckled, even though he wasn't in a mood for jokes. Their hands intertwined like this, it was such an intimate gesture and it shouldn't feel this good. This normal._ _ _ _

____"Maybe. But mostly because you are a wonderful person. When I first met you I wondered how someone can be so smart and handsome at the same time.  
I love hearing you talk... As weird as it may sound."_ _ _ _

____He laughed and sounded slightly embarrassed, shaking his head. Enjolras could just stare at him. Again.  
What was he saying? Was he being serious?_ _ _ _

____"I-I... Grantaire-"_ _ _ _

____"No, please hear me out, Enjolras, just this once."_ _ _ _

____He now grasped his hand with both of his, locking eyes with him. Enjolras didn't even notice he held his breath.  
Grantaire breathed in, briefly closing his eyes before looking in his again._ _ _ _

____"I just...-the thing is... I-I enjoy being around you, really, I had so much fun the last days. I... just really like you, you know? That's everything..."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled lightly, let go of his hands. He scratched the back of his head, even his cheeks were slightly pink. The embarassment didn't suit him at all, yesterday he had been so confident and forward... He was so different like this. Enjolras smiled hesitantly, lowering his gaze._ _ _ _

____"Thank you... That's... sweet of you."_ _ _ _

____He didn't know what else to say. Normally he was good with words, but with him it was different. He could hold a speech for hours, speak to strangers to inform them of their cause, protest in public- but when Grantaire gave him a simple compliment or told him... that, only stutter came out of his mouth._ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled at him, continuing to eat the rest of his breakfast. Enjolras lowered his gaze, took a sip of his water, then crossed his arms, because he didn't know what to do with his hands. Now, that he wasn't holding them anymore. Glancing up at him, he quickly averted his gaze again, not wanting to meet his eyes. There was a strangely exciting, but also nervous feeling in his stomach, making his head spin and his hands sweaty._ _ _ _

____He didn't even know why. Because of what he just told him? It wasn't like he never got a compliment in his life before and normally he could totally handle it, feeling merely a bit uncomfortable. Why was it so different with him? He wasn't special, was he?_ _ _ _

____Yes, he was. And Enjolras knew that he was. And when Grantaire told him he liked him, he enjoyed being with him... He felt the same, it was so much fun with him and he liked talking with him, just him as a person. And that despite the fact that they only knew each other for a few days.  
And that was definitely making him special. _ _ _ _

____He couldn't say what that feeling inside of him was, perhaps he didn't even want to know. He only knew that it felt good. How his hands had felt in his. How his words had warmed his heart, made him smile._ _ _ _

____He could tell himself it was a completely normal feeling, that everyone of his friends made him feel this happy. Combeferre surely did._ _ _ _

____Maybe he was interpreting too much. Maybe it wasn't Grantaire himself, maybe just the feeling of being welcomed this well in another country. The feeling of not being alone, of having found someone._ _ _ _

____His head began to hurt from all those confusing thoughts, he sighed._ _ _ _

____No, he liked Grantaire genuinely and there was nothing wrong with that.  
He was a friend, just like his friends back in France and the only thing different was that he was in another country. _ _ _ _

____"Enjolras? You look nervous, everything okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras decided to not think about that for now, somehow managed to push these thoughts aside, returned his soft smile, leaning back in his chair. He pointed to their empty plates._ _ _ _

____"Are we leaving?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, let's go."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire paid and they left the café, he linked his arm with his again._ _ _ _

____"So do you want to go to the beach again? Maybe you'll manage to stand up today."_ _ _ _

____"I doubt it..."_ _ _ _

____"I'll help you."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled amused, moving closer to him._ _ _ _

____"You just have to find your balance. The trick is to feel comfortable on the board. I'll hold your hand if you want to."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras smiled, chuckling slightly awkwardly, he could imagine him really doing that. He spontaneously took his hands a few minutes ago after all._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to need that probably...", he mumbled, suppressing a worried smile.  
Grantaire pulled him closer, grinning. He could smell his after shave, only then noticing that he had shaved this morning. It suited him well, he looked younger like this. _ _ _ _

____"You look great", he mumbled, once again not thinking about his words. Grantaire shot him a glance, smirking._ _ _ _

____"Well, thank you. You too. You always do."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras bit his tongue. Not really. Well, he always got that told by Combeferre, but that was just because always told him how much he liked his eyes, his hair, whatever... And he was used to it by now. Hearing it from Grantaire however revived this feeling of being special, as strange as it was._ _ _ _

____"Oh, I've got clients."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire exclaimed, nodded in direction of his shelter with the surfboards. A small group of girls were standing in front of it, chattering with each other. He let go of his arm, hurried towards them, Enjolras followed him reluctantly. He wondered if they would all have a lesson together. If so, he didn't really like the thought of that. Sharing Grantaire._ _ _ _

____"Hey, girls!"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire made a waving gesture, smiling brightly._ _ _ _

____"Hi, Grantaire!" One of the girls said, rolling the Rs in his name, smiling excitingly. She and her friends were already wearing only bikini tops and hotpants._ _ _ _

____"We were wondering if you're free this morning and could teach us a trick or two."_ _ _ _

____The blonde one winked at him, which made Enjolras furrow his brows. Was she flirting with him? Did they know each other?_ _ _ _

____"Uh..." Grantaire rushed through his dark hair, grinning._ _ _ _

____"Well, I actually have a lesson with my friend here just now. He's from France and doesn't know anything about surfing."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras noticed all the girls turning to him, their eyes scanning up and down on his body. Uncomfortable he stepped from one foot to the other._ _ _ _

____"France?" The brunette girl, next to the blonde asked curiously.  
"Are you on holiday?"_ _ _ _

____"No, I'm studying abroad."_ _ _ _

____"Cute accent, darling."_ _ _ _

____The blonde girl tossed her hair, winked at him. She seemed to like doing that. He heard Grantaire chuckle, glanced at him. He bit his lip, holding back his laughter, probably because her flirtations didn't seem to affect him in the slightest bit._ _ _ _

____"What are you studying?"_ _ _ _

____The third girl asked, many small cacti on her bikini top, she kept adjusting it constantly._ _ _ _

____"Law."_ _ _ _

____"So you're gonna be a lawyer. That's so hot!"_ _ _ _

____Hot? Was she being serious? What was hot about that?_ _ _ _

____"I wouldn't call it that. It's pretty stressful._ _ _ _

____Blondie laughed, slapped his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Oh you're a funny one! I like you."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras stared at her blankly, she and her friends giggling high pitched. Were they making fun of him? No, they're probably thought he would find that kind of behaviour attractive. He noticed Grantaire looking at him from the corner of his eyes, turned around to him._ _ _ _

____He mouthed a "I know", lightly shaking his head. Enjolras smiled softly, understanding. They seemed to be here more often._ _ _ _

____"So, Grantaire." The brunette said, shoving her friends aside._ _ _ _

____"Is there still room for us today?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled, but shook his head._ _ _ _

____"I'm afraid there isn't. You can come around tomorrow though, girls. I'll be waiting."_ _ _ _

____"Fine...", with disappointed faces they turned around and left, Enjolras was glad to be alone with Grantaire again.  
Turning to him he noticed his wide smile, returned it hesitantly. _ _ _ _

____He laid his arm around his shoulders, chuckling softly._ _ _ _

____"Don't worry, they are not always here."_ _ _ _

____"Do you know them?"_ _ _ _

____"I teached them for a few lessons... They're pretty... irritating, I know", Grantaire answered, glancing in the direction the girls had left with a frown before turning around to him._ _ _ _

____"Anyway... You have me all for yourself now." He winked playfully, Enjolras smiled shyly, couldn't deny he was glad about it._ _ _ _

____"Yeah... So should we start?"_ _ _ _

____"Sure."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire unlocked the door of the small shed, gesturing him to come inside._ _ _ _

____"You can leave your stuff here if you want... And your clothes."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras noticed his blue eyes wandering down at him as he said the last two words, nodded slowly. He glanced around, taking in his little working place. There were a few surfboards on the wall, a little desk in the corner, behind that a locker and a worn-out chair._ _ _ _

____He watched Grantaire taking of his shirt, quickly put down his bag and changed in his swimming wear._ _ _ _

____"It's way too hot for a neoprene suit today...", Grantaire mumbled, shrugging his shoulders and putting his clothes aside. Enjolras simply nodded, not really knowing much about that.  
But he could imagine wearing that tight suit would be pretty hot. _ _ _ _

____"Ready?"_ _ _ _

____He felt Grantaire touch his shoulder, glanced up at him._ _ _ _

____"Yeah..."_ _ _ _

____"Then let's go."_ _ _ _

____He grabbed his hand again, like it was the most natural thing in the world, pulling him to the shore. He wasn't hurrying, he intertwined their fingers, gently smiling at him from the side. Enjolras smiled back, glancing at their hands. It really felt natural, nothing but normal to exchange those touches.  
Not different from holding Combeferres hand. _ _ _ _

____Which wasn't weird at all, no of course not. Except Combeferre was his boyfriend and Grantaire was... not._ _ _ _

____"Get on, I'll push you in."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras climbed onto the surfboard, letting his legs dangle into the water._ _ _ _

____"Okay, let's go."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire started to push until they were at the point were he couldn't stand anymore. He then climbed on as well, sliding behind him._ _ _ _

____"Alright."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras felt a light smile sneaking on his lips, as Grantaire's hands were steadying him on his hips, his warm hands touching his skin. Just because he was helping him of course._ _ _ _

____"When you stand up, do it slowly and always leave your knees bend. I'll help you."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras bit his lip, trying to bring himself into a position where it would be easier to stand up. It sounded easy, but it wasn't. And Grantaire's presence immediately behind him wasn't helping it either. How his grip got stronger when he struggled with his balance, or how his body briefly brushed against his back. It was... distracting._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, you got it, now try to remain your balance."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras felt his breath hitting his neck, his curls tickling his skin._ _ _ _

____"A-Alright..."_ _ _ _

____He breathed in deeply, trying to concentrate. Trying to do what he had told him. Although he didn't remember what that was right now._ _ _ _

____"I'll let you go now, okay?", he mumbled, Enjolras just nodded, didn't even get what he said._ _ _ _

____He was even closer now, although he removed his hands from his waist, their bodies still were in contact, his chest touching his back, his breath still hitting his skin and he suddenly had the urge to see his face._ _ _ _

____"Wait...", he mumbled, slowly turning his head, so he could see him out of the corners of his eyes. Grantaire smiled, moving closer, his hands laying on his hips again._ _ _ _

____"Scared?"_ _ _ _

____No. Not at all. Not with him by his side. With him holding him. He swallowed, glancing at him, watched the water drops running down his tanned, trained upper body._ _ _ _

____"I...-"_ _ _ _

____His gaze wandered up to his face, his nose, those blue eyes, his dark curls, the light stubbles of his beard and his lips. Those pink lips, which were looking so soft, so good..._ _ _ _

____"Enjolras?"_ _ _ _

____And how his name sounded from them, how his voice ran a shiver down his spine, made this weird feeling rise in his stomach again. He felt like he was going to faint. In a good way._ _ _ _

____"I'm going to let go of you now, yeah?"_ _ _ _

____"Don't", he almost whispered, eyes still focused on his lips. Grantaire smiled, one of his hands letting go of his waist, pushing one of his blonde curls out of his face._ _ _ _

____"But we can't surf together."_ _ _ _

____That was the last thing he cared about now. He just wanted him to keep hold him like this, wanted to keep feeling him, his warmth, his body, his hands... his lips._ _ _ _

____Enjolras, feeling himself pulled towards him like an invisible string was connecting them, eyes focusing on his mouth, turned his body around to him.  
Grantaire raised an eyebrow, then the smile suddenly vanished from his face, his hands grasping his shoulders, causing Enjolras to snap out of his thoughts. It was just then he noticed that the surfboard they were standing on was swaying heavily. _ _ _ _

____"Calm...", Grantaire mumbled, Enjolras stared at him with wide eyes. Oh no, that wasn't good. He swallowed, trying to gain back his balance. He slowly started to fully turn to him, trying to grab him by the arm._ _ _ _

____"Don't-" He heard Grantaire warn him-too late. The board swayed to the side, causing both of them to fall into the wet sea. Enjolras didn't even have time to hold his breath, getting water in his nose and throat, paddling up to the surface, spitting it all out, trying to see clear again. Grantaire was swimming next to him, laughing loudly._ _ _ _

____"Oh my god! What was that? Were you even concentrating?"_ _ _ _

____"I-I'm sorry..." Enjolras managed to get out, getting his hair out of his face. He finally felt like he could think clear again, maybe the water had washed his head from all those irritating and highly concerning thoughts. What did even happen there? He had been so... fascinated by him, couldn't even avert his gaze and his thoughts were now confusing him so much. Why did he react like that?_ _ _ _

____He didn't have much time to think about that anymore, as Grantaire unexpectedly grabbed him, starting to tickle his belly._ _ _ _

____"Why didn't you do what I asked, huh? Huh!?"_ _ _ _

____"S-stop-!" Enjolras breathed out giggling, if he was prone for something it was tickling._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry!"_ _ _ _

____"What was that, I didn't hear it right?"_ _ _ _

____Enjolras tried to catch his breath and simultaneously holding back his hands._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry! Please-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh. There it was."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire let go of him, laughing and pulling the board back to them, so they could hold onto something. Enjolras grinned at him, trying to gain back his breath, looking at him._ _ _ _

____"I said...don't let go of me. But you did."_ _ _ _

____"So it's my fault? I don't think so, mate."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire splashed some water into his face, Enjolras coughed and splashed some back, still giggling._ _ _ _

____"Stop! Okay, it wasn't!"_ _ _ _

____"No, it wasn't. You were the one who got us out of balance, because you were distracted by- by what?"_ _ _ _

____He crooked his head questioningly, Enjolras felt his blood rush into his head. Yeah, he was distracted by him, by his beautiful face, how his body had felt against his. How good it had felt._ _ _ _

____He rushed his hand through his wet curls, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____"I- I don't know, maybe I'm just... tired."_ _ _ _

____"You don't look tired." Grantaire moved closer to him, his hand gently tugging a strand of his hair behind his ear. Then he sighed softly, smiling a little smile._ _ _ _

____"You look good. More than that."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras glanced up into his stormy eyes, smiling back lightly._ _ _ _

____"You always say that. I'm not that great. Have you looked in the mirror?"_ _ _ _

____Grantaire chuckled, averting his eyes, weakly shaking his head._ _ _ _

____"You're so charming. I don't deserve that. You."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras lowered his gaze, taking his hand in his, without thinking about it. It just felt like the right thing to do._ _ _ _

____"Don't say that. You're wonderful."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders._ _ _ _

____"Thank you... I guess."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras squeezed his hand, returning the smile. It was the truth, he was special. Really special._ _ _ _

____Grantaires beautiful eyes glanced back in his and he couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop staring at him._ _ _ _

____"Let's try again, mh?"_ _ _ _

____"A-alright..."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras tried to focus his thoughts back on the reason why they were out here in the water in the first place.  
Back on surfing. _ _ _ _

____Grantaire helped him back on the surfboard, though not letting go of his hands._ _ _ _

____"So... Try again."_ _ _ _

____This time he remained sitting or kneeling in front of him, holding the board and after a while Enjolras managed to stand up for a few seconds before loosing his balance and falling off again. Spitting out water, he glanced at Grantaire, shaking his head._ _ _ _

_______"I'm never going to do it..._  
It's too..." He stopped, thinking for a moment about the English word.  
"Um... Shaky?" 

____Grantaire smiled and nodded, but gestured him to get on again._ _ _ _

____"You just have to try it all over again. Eventually you'll get there. It takes practice."_ _ _ _

____"Alright..."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras sighed, doubting surfing was the right thing for him. He probably should stick to reading and studying. But it was fun to spend time with Grantaire. A lot of fun._ _ _ _

____He climbed back on the board, Grantaire stayed in he water this time, holding it at place, while he tried to find his balance once more. He bit his lip, concentrating again, this time not wanting to get distracted by him. Bending his knees and moving with the movement of the waves. It wasn't easy but after a while he got used to it. He found the right position to remain balance and managed to hold it for a while, shooting a brief glance at his teacher, just to see him smiling up at him, a wide, beautiful smile, that somehow made Enjolras heart jump._ _ _ _

____"Good. See, you got it."_ _ _ _

____His words made him smile as well, feeling a little proud, even though what he was able to do was in fact just standing on a board. Well, on the water._ _ _ _

____"Not for long, I'm going to fall-"_ _ _ _

____And he did. He lost his balance and splashed into the salty water again. And he totally didn't blame his pretty smile for it._ _ _ _

____-  
"Well, you were better than last time."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire told him, while putting the surfboard back into it's place in his little shelter. Enjolras crossed his arms, raising his brows in doubt._ _ _ _

____"Yeah? Not much though."_ _ _ _

____"Well," Grantaire turned around to him, handing him his t-shirt and pulling his own over his head._ _ _ _

____"As I said it takes practice. But you're on the right way."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras tried to hide his smile, by turning away, stuffing his trousers into his bag. He didn't think he would go surfing again once he left Australia, Paris just wasn't the best place for that.  
And Combeferre probably wouldn't be the guy to go with him. _ _ _ _

____"Hey..." He felt Grantaire touching his shoulder, him pulling him closer to his side._ _ _ _

____"I want to show you something else if you don't mind?"_ _ _ _

____Enjolras shot him a questioning look.  
What did he mean? Another restaurant? Or another one of his favourite places?_ _ _ _

____"Don't worry, it's nothing dirty."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire wiggled his brows and Enjolras quickly averted his eyes, realising he had stared at him in confusion._ _ _ _

____"Yeah? I mean, what else?"_ _ _ _

____"Just come with me. You'll see."_ _ _ _

____He smiled, pulling him with him, his hand brushing against his, but not taking it in his again. Although he wouldn't have minded. Not at all, to be honest._ _ _ _

____He followed him outside, along the shore down the beach. And he noticed how Grantaire's eyes always laid on him, a soft smile lingering on his lips. It didn't made him uncomfortable, not a bit. He enjoyed how his eyes wandered up and down on him, ever returning to his face. And why would it bother him?  
They were friends. _ _ _ _

____Grantaire led him behind a gathering of rocks, a part of the beach where almost no people were, he could only see a couple bathing in the distance.  
The brunette turned to him, smiling gently._ _ _ _

____"This is where I go when I like to be alone. To think and relax a bit. Or where I like to bring my dates."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras stopped, furrowing his brows._ _ _ _

____"If I had any," he added laughing, pulling him with him and sitting down.  
Enjolras smiled, shaking his head. He always said those things... And yet he was here with him and showing all these places, which seemed important to him. Wasn't it like a date? Eponine had said that too... It was just that he already had a boyfriend. Even if he didn't think of him right now._ _ _ _

____"Sometimes I just need to clean my head of all these thoughts and worries, you know? I come here, where it's all quiet... And it helps me to not make stupid decisions. Had enough of them."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras wondered what he meant by that. He glanced at him from the side, Grantaires blue eyes held a kind of sad gaze, he gazed at the ocean._ _ _ _

____"Hey...", he mumbled, wanting to see him smile again, moving closer to him. Grantaire just lowered his gaze, closing his eyes. Enjolras bit his lip, taking his hand, which was resting on his knee._ _ _ _

____And there it was, his beautiful smile appearing on his lips, he opened his eyes and gazed at him with such a gentle sparkle in his eyes, it made Enjolras' heart miss a beat._ _ _ _

____"You're okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah. Now."_ _ _ _

____Enjolras managed a nod, once again being captured by his fascinating eyes.  
He squeezed his hand, returning his smile. _ _ _ _

____"Good."_ _ _ _

____Grantaire sighed softly, leaning his head against his shoulder. Another gesture which made Enjolras' heart flutter. He hesitantly put his arm around him, slowly resting his own head on his._ _ _ _

____It felt good, it felt normal. It shouldn't, right?_ _ _ _

____He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the rising feeling of wrongness in his stomach, trying to tell himself there was nothing wrong with it. He simply liked Grantaire and Grantaire liked him back. Nothing at all wrong with that. He didn't like _like _him, he didn't _want _anything from him.  
Although his heart spoke differently._____ _ _ _

________"Enjolras?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And again, there was this wonderful feeling of warmth by hearing his voice saying his name in such a gentle, loving tone..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can you stay forever?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiled, closing his eyes breathing in his scent. At this very moment he would love to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You can live with me. In my flat is enough space for two. And you can end your study here... And after that you'll work as a lawyer and visit me on the beach every day after work. And someday you'll learn how to stand on that board."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras let out a quiet laugh, nuzzling his nose in his soft hair. It felt so right, being so close to him. And what he said sounded good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I like that..." He mumbled, opening his eyes and leaning back a bit, to look into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah? Tell your friends back in France you're gonna stay down under 'cause you eloped with your surfing teacher."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras smile froze, being reminded of his boyfriend and how wrong this constantly growing bigger feeling of affection was. And slowly he had to admit that it wasn't just a friendly feeling, just the simple joy of being near him. It was more. And it was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What?" Grantaire smiled softly, putting his hand to his cheek, his thumb gently stroking over it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What are you thinking?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras shook his head, not knowing what to think anymore. He was lost in his eyes once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I... Nothing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nothing? That's good..." His voice was even more quiet now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You don't need to think of anything right now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras smiled weakly, noticing how his eyes wandered over his face, lingering on his lips and returning his gaze once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No?" Was the only thing he managed to get past his lips. Grantaire lightly shook his head, fingers stroking over his cheek, then he gently grabbed his chin, pulled him closer. Enjolras felt his heart beating in his chest, when Grantaire's hand slided into his hair, he leaned closer, blue eyes focusing on his lips. Enjolras forgot how to breath, barely noticing how his eyes fluttered shut, when their lips finally touched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grantaire was gentle, almost careful, as if he was scared to hurt him. His lips were soft, just like he imagined, slowly moving against his. His head was empty, all thoughts of doubt were just gone. All he could think of was how deeply he wanted to return the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And when he did, when he moved his lips back against his, not less gentle than him, he felt him smile. His hands on his cheeks pulled him even closer, their lips fitting together perfectly. It was wrong, it was so wrong... But how could it be, when it felt so right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grantaire let out a soft sigh, deepening the kiss, but still remaining careful, he moved closer to him, his fingers wandering down his jaw, his neck, until he slung his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Enjolras loved how he was gentle and slow but at the same time direct and passionate. His heart felt like it was going to explode at any second, it was beating so fast and he was sure to hear Grantaire's as well. He put his arms around him, feeling himself slowly sank on his back into the sand, Grantaire not once letting go of his lips. His warm hands were wandering under his shirt, gently stroking over his skin, lips on lips, he slowly felt himself get out of breath. Grantaire seemed to feel similar, the kiss lost it's movement and their lips parted, both of them catching their breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then he opened his eyes, hesitantly glancing up in his. Grantaire gazed at him like he couldn't believe what happened, eyes wandering from his lips up into his eyes. Enjolras still wasn't able to think, the only thing he could do was smile. Look into his beautiful eyes and smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well...", Grantaire mumbled, an affectionate smile appearing on his lips. His hands were still laying on his waist, fingers softly stroking. There was a loving shimmer in his eyes which made this warm feeling in Enjolras' stomach increase even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You've got sand all over you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras let out a little giggle, right, his head was resting in the white sand, he was sure to have it all in his hair and clothes, but he couldn't care less at the moment. Grantaire joined his laughter, nuzzling his nose against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't mind," Enjolras mumbled, putting his arms around him, pulling him closer. He supported himself on his elbows, next to his head, smiling widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Me neither."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras grinned, letting his fingers run through his dark locks. He didn't thought it was possible, but he looked even more beautiful then before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You know...", Grantaire mumbled, his breath hitting his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That you're everything I could've ever wished for. You came just at the right time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did I?", he smiled, gazing into his calm eyes. His words melted his heart, and this feeling felt nothing but right.  
He nodded, breathing out shakingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"God, I knew I liked you from the moment I met you... And I wanted to tell you, but I'm so bad with words..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras smiled, softly shaking his head, continued stroking through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're not. Even if... You're good in other things. Like kissing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Am I?", he chuckled, briefly touching his lips again, before resting on his elbow beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's just... this-" He made a gesturing movement back and forth between them with his finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"-doesn't feel real to me yet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras let his fingers wander along his cheek, down to his jawline and chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It too wonderful to be true." Grantaire continued, watching him with this soft glance in his eyes. Enjolras stopped, locking eyes with him, shaking his head once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn't say anything, they simply exchanged glances, letting looks speak. The brunette let out a little disbelieving laughter, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Enjolras closed his eyes, feeling his head reel happily. And he was happy, more than that. He couldn't be any happier at this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After Grantaire let go of him, he moved back, slowly standing up, holding his hand out to him. He took it gladly, brushing the sand of his clothes, smiling at him, still a little lightheaded from the kiss. He took his hand in his, pulling him back to the more busy part of the beach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________From the corner of his eyes, he saw Grantaire smiling at him continuously.  
He smiled back, squeezing his fingers, taking in the pleasure of this very moment.  
They still didn't talk, just walked close to each other, fingers interwined, now and then locking eyes. He enjoyed it more than he ever enjoyed something before, it simply felt good. Normal. Right. _ _

________"Hey, uhm..." Grantaire stopped as they reached his shelter, turning to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I would love to take you out to dinner again. It's just that I still have to do some paperwork... taxes and stuff, you know? So... I have to say goodbye now... But we'll see each other tomorrow, I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras only nodded, smiling lightly. He would've loved to spend some more time with him, but it was already getting dark and he had to go to university tomorrow. It was probably the wisest decision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay. I'll look forward to that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grantaire pulled him closer, cupping his face with his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Me too. May I kiss you again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His voice was merely a whisper, his breath already hitting his face, Enjolras managed a nod, before he closed his eyes. Not a second later he felt his soft pair of lips meeting his again, gently pressing a kiss on his. It wasn't as long as their first one, but not less careful and sweet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll see you tomorrow... Sleep well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You too..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He gently stroked Enjolras cheek again, then nudged his nose with his finger, which made him laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bye."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bye..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wide smile on his lips he watched as he backed away, heading to his shelter, turning around to wave him once more.  
He already was looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow. He waved back, staying until the door closed behind his back. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then he made his way back to his university. Silently smiling to himself,  
he remembered how Grantaire had touched him, how their lips had met,  
how soft the kiss had been, how gentle and how it made him feel. Grantaire was someone special, really special. And he genuinely liked him, more than that. He was like no one he met before, different than everyone he knew. Everything he had was special, from his personality to his beautiful smile, the way he treated him, what words left his lips... _ _

________He loved it, he loved how his eyes had looked at him, how his hands had touched him, how his lips had felt on his. He knew he wanted to do that again, kiss him, touch him, be touched by him... Because it felt good, it felt right. Everything that had happened between them. Just the simple thought of him made his heart jump, the thought of seeing his pretty face again tomorrow, his blue eyes, his dark hair even softer than Combeferres..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Combeferre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras stopped in his tracks. A horrible cold feeling of guilt overcame him. His boyfriend. All the last few hours he simply... didn't care about him. Forgot that he had someone he loved, someone who loved him, who trusted him and was waiting for him at home. Someone he betrayed by kissing someone else, by enjoying it, by wanting more-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Someone he cheated on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next chapter! Feel free to correct any mistakes or to write a comment! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you liked it!!(maybe leave a comment and let me know what you think) :D


End file.
